


Like We Never Had A Broken Heart

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, Break Up, F/F, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Olivia doesn't want to keep pretending, but she doesn't want to hurt Abbie either.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Abbie Carmichael, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Like We Never Had A Broken Heart

They had only been dating for a month or so, but Abbie Carmichael had always written off Olivia’s aloofness to being tired or drained from work. While she understood how rough it can be to work in the criminal justice system, she didn’t have to get as hands-on as Olivia did.

Tonight was the last straw. Olivia picked Abbie up after work and they went back to her apartment. They ordered takeout on the way. As soon as they finished dinner, they curled up on the couch and watched reruns of Friends. 

Abbie started to slowly kiss Olivia, cradling the detective’s face softly. Her kisses became rougher and shorter. 

“I love you,” Abbie whispered in Olivia’s ear. The detective’s shoulders tensed up and she looked away. When Abbie asked her what was wrong, Olivia sighed and slowly pulled away.

“Abs, I really like you and I have had a lot of fun. You’re sweet and funny. I love spending time with you. But I don’t know if I am in love...”

Tears welled up in Abbie’s eyes. How could she have been so blind? Olivia had only confessed her love of Abbie in bed or late at night. Abbie realized that she misinterpreted Olivia’s lack of interest. 

Abbie quickly gets off of the couch and makes her way to the door. She is delayed, trying to find her coat in the dark.

“Please stay,” Olivia says, trying not to sound too desperate. Olivia just admitted she is not in love with Abbie Carmichael, but she would rather not spend the night alone.

“Why would I stay, Liv? Since when do you care what I do?” Abbie accuses, and she is not wrong. Olivia was hesitant to even start a relationship with Abbie in the first place, but their long drunken nights together were a good distraction from real life.

Abbie’s eyes tear up, almost begging Olivia to talk her out of leaving. The things she would never say out loud were reflected in her dark brown eyes.

“How about tonight we just pretend that we’ve been in love right from the start,” Olivia starts, “Let’s spend this last night together and pretend that I didn’t just break your heart.” Liv doesn’t believe the words are coming out of her mouth. She is relieved in a way that she admitted her feelings for Abbie, but this still feels like leading her on.

Abbie is torn. Her feelings for Olivia did not magically change in the past fifteen minutes. But she doesn’t see the harm in having just one more night.

She makes her way over to Olivia. She roughly pushes the detective and climbs on top of her. Abbie kisses Olivia’s neck, biting much harder than she should. Olivia is surprised for a second, but kisses Abbie back, liking this new side of her.

Olivia starts reaching around to undo the attorney’s bra. Abbie pins Olivia’s hands down and almost growls. 

Abbie abruptly stops and pushes Olivia towards the bedroom. She grabs a blindfold and cuffs, the sex kind, not Olivia’s work cuffs. After securing Olivia to the bed, she gets on her knees and straddles the detective. She slowly grinds her hips, knowing that it drives Olivia crazy. 

Olivia moans something that kind of sounds like “Abbie,” but she is cut short by a slap to her face. It isn’t hard, and they have talked about this before and both consented, but Abbie had never actually done it. Olivia cries out, and Abbie takes a quick break to make sure the detective is okay. 

“You know I won’t break in two,” Olivia says. Simultaneously getting turned on and feeling a little guilty.

They have had rough sex before, but not while angry. Abbie looks down and Olivia. “You remember our safe word, right?” 

Liv nods and Abbie resumes her teasing. She removes what is left of Olivia’s clothing and trails her fingers down the detective’s lean torso, stopping just before Olivia’s hip bones. This elicits a moan from the detective, and this time Abbie slaps Liv’s right breast. “Fuck,” Olivia says, unable to help herself from speaking.

A red handprint appears even through the detective’s tan skin. “I don’t want you to talk, I want you to listen,” Abbie starts, determined to be in control of their last night. 

“I want you to know how much you are going to miss me when I am gone” Abbie slaps the detective’s other breast, but Olivia doesn’t make a sound this time. How could she admit to herself, much less Abbie that she was in love with a different ADA? 

Abbie doesn’t notice Olivia’s lack of response, this night is about Abbie getting closure. She backs up to the end of the bed and pulls Olivia down until the detective’s arms are stretched out all of the way. Abbie licks her lips and circles her tongue around Olivia’s clit. She roughly enters Olivia with three fingers, barely giving Olivia time to adjust. Three is normally Olivia’s limit, and starting out with that leaves a pleasant sort of pain.

Abbie doesn’t slow down until she herself is panting. She uses her remaining hand to touch herself, determined to come before Olivia. It doesn’t take long until Abbie is shouting out, momentarily stopping her fingers, but keeping them inside Olivia. 

She feels Olivia clench, her hips rising slightly from the bed. Abbie starts up her ministrations to Olivia’s clit and brings her right to the edge and stops. Olivia groans in protest and pushes her hips down. Abbie decides to let her come, and she roughly fingers Olivia deeply.

Olivia feels herself coming and can barely think. Whether it is the teasing or the emotions running through her, Olivia can’t help but cry out.

“Alex, fuck me”

The words puncture Abbie like a knife. She climbs off Olivia and slams the door to the bathroom. As she washes her hands and face, she can’t help but hate Olivia. She cannot believe that Olivia would yell out another woman’s name in bed. She didn’t think that Olivia was the type to cheat, but there were a lot of things that Abbie was learning tonight.

Olivia takes off the cuffs herself, an expert at uncuffing. She pulls the blindfold off and puts her face in her hands. She has never cheated on Abbie. She hasn’t even confessed to Alex that she loves her. Maybe it was the blindfold, but the whole time she just kept thinking of how good it would feel if Alex was in her bed. 

“Abbie, I am so sorry,” Olivia meekly says after knocking on the door. “I know you won’t believe me, but I promise I haven’t cheated on you. I haven’t even told Alex that I am interested. I didn’t want to do anything until we broke up.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Olivia’s last sentence is the one that makes Abbie slam open the door. “You mean to tell me that you broke up with me tonight so you could ask Alex out? Who the fuck is Alex--” 

When Olivia looks up at her, Abbie realizes who “Alex” is. “Alexandra Fucking Cabot. You’re leaving me for her?”

Olivia thinks before speaking this time, not wanting to upset Abbie even further. “I am not leaving you for anyone. I love being with you, but I don’t want to lead you on anymore. This is not about anyone else.”

The sincerity in her voice makes Abbie believe her. While it still hurts, Abbie is slightly comforted in the fact that Olivia didn’t cheat on her. She is pissed beyond belief, but glad she doesn’t have to be with a lover that constantly is distant. 

Olivia just watches in silence as Abbie storms out the door. How did she fuck things up this badly?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Like We Never Had A Broken Heart by Trisha Yearwood


End file.
